Momoko Kazuki
| occupation = Captain of the 4th Division | previous occupation = | team = 4th Division of the Ryū Order | previous team = 4th Division of the Gotei 13 | partner = Yoshiro Kazuki Karis Nishiki | previous partner = Kenji Hiroshi Ino Hiroshi | base of operations = Horiwari | marital status = Married | relatives = Unnamed Brother & Sister | education = | status = Active | shikai = | bankai = }} Momoko Kazuki (桃子和樹, Kazuki Momoko), formerly known as Momoko Misaki (桃子美咲, Misaki Momoko), is the Captain of the 4th Division of the Ryū Order and a healer of amazing skill, once serving in the 4th Division of the Gotei 13 were she received direct teaching from herself. She is the wife of Yoshiro and the mother of Harumi. Appearance Momoko is a tall women with a well-endowed physical build at odds with her status as the Orders primary healer. Momoko also stands quite tall, being fit to look the likes of Kenji and Kusaka in the eye without having to look up. Her hair is noticeably colored purple, has been since she was a child and is usually tied into a single long ponytail with her spiked fringe falling about her forehead and eyes; which are also purple. Momoko usually wears a battlefield dress to maximize both her personal comfort and movement. The top is sleeveless, hugs quite tightly to her curves and is of a dark red coloration, complete with an armored extension to cover the top of her left arm. This top extends down into a sash-like dress with a traditional pair of white hakama worn beneath. The uniform is completed with a pair of pointed shoes and an arm-guard on her left forearm. Personality History Synopsis :Main Article - Bleach (Kenji Hiroshi). Part I Part II Part III Impostor arc *Kenji gone Mad? *Plotting a War Part IV Part V Powers and Abilities : As a captain of the Ryū Order, Momoko boasts impressive spiritual energy which rivals her husbands own. The feel of her energy however is much more brutal, both in the effects displayed and in sheer destructiveness as her powers are naturally attuned to the force of earth. Rough and hard, completely unlike a healers aura, Momoko's spiritual energy manifests as a large, raging earthen golem at her back complete with shining yellow eyes and a craggy appearance. Highly Perceptive Combatant: Momoko' skill in reading the ebb and flow of combat is astounding which is a trait furthered by her fine control and sense of spiritual energy around her and from a persons body language, afforded through her status as one of the Order's best healers. In terms of combat she is fit to read fellow combatants motives, skill and the way in which techniques are used through simple observation and, depending on her experience against a particular field of combat such as Kidō or Sōjutsu, be fit to mostly negate or otherwise work around her targets strengths and exploit their weaknesses. Using simple tactics to make her foes abilities null and void, Momoko will then brutally assault her target using all at her means, including her environment. Sōjutsu Master: Having a zanpakutō whose Shikai state is a spear, Momoko is naturally skilled in using her spear effectively even should she be at close range. Through calm tactics and swift movements she is fit to make up for the spears size even should she be facing sword-wielding foes. Hakuda Expert: Kidō Master: Chiyudō Master: Shunpo Expert: Zanpakutō Behind the Scenes Navigation Category:Female Category:Original Characters Category:Heroes